Snowmobiles are designed for travel on groomed trails as well as off-trail areas, and for different uses such as recreational purposes or for carrying loads. Snowmobiles are designed to be rugged so that they can withstand loads experienced while driving on different terrains and under different conditions. For improved fuel efficiency and for better handling of a snowmobile in different riding conditions, it is desirable to reduce its weight, without, however, causing any loss in stability. It is also desirable to have a snowmobile structure that can be easily assembled and disassembled for maintenance, repairs and replacement.